Living Of The Dead/Issue 4
David's eyes widen as he notices his best friend finally finding him but with the wrong people. David thinks of a plan and decides to try and reach for the key in the ignition. The leader notices and cocks his gun. "Oh no, you don't think I'll let you get away that easy now would you?" "Who are you?" David asks. "How about you roll down your window, give us your car and then I'll tell you who I am." "Fuck. You." "Even before this shitfest people always have to play it the hard way." The bandit said as he smashes in the window which one of the glass pieces falls into David's right hand which causes him pain and the gushing of blood. "Ow fuck!" The bandit leader unlocks the door and David gets yanked out of the driver seat while Alisha is yanked out of the passenger seat. He puts them both side by side next to the car as him and his friend aims a pistol to both of their heads. "If you guys think you'll get away with this you'r-" "Shut the fuck up!" John says as he punches Alisha in the face leaving a bruise. "You backstabbing fucker!" David tries to get up and rush John but is stomped down onto the ground by the bandit leader. "Now now no need to get fiesty." "All we want is your shit, and if your girlfriend here will shut the fuck up and comply we'll spare her, pretty sure you know what happens if she doesn't." The bandit says with a smug smile on his face. "John, what the fuck?!" Paul shouts. "What?" "These are our friends, and you're just betraying us like that, you were always such a mooching piece of shit, I don't know why I never realized it till' now." "Paul, stop being a fucking pussy." "This is the new world we live in, it's either you live or you die, I don't give a shit how long its been since people started eating each other, I'll do anything to stay alive." "Now its for you to choose weather you live or die, its obvious what you choose am I right?" Yeah, you are I choose my true friends." Paul says as he shoots John right in the forehead, which causes his body to slump to the ground. David headbutts the bandit behind right in his groin and punches him in the face with his left hand with all of his force, which causes the bandit to fall to the ground. Right after doing the bandit holding his wife with a gun to her head is distracted by John's death at the hands of Paul, David tackles him onto the car and punches him twice as they begin struggling over the gun until David is knocked to the ground by a headbutt in the nose. The bandit leader is shot right in the stomach by Paul killing him instantly, as The second bandit grabs Alisha by her hair and points the gun at her head. "This could've been easy for you folks." David wipes the blood off his nose and looks at him with a look of fear on his face. Paul aims the gun at the bandit's head and pulls the trigger to realize it is out of ammo. "Fuck you." Alisha says A gunshot goes off right into Alisha's brain as it splatters all over the car and the bandit's face with a sadistic smile on it. Tears start rolling down David's face as he slowly gives up on the new world. "And, now the funnest part. Your turn." The bandit points the gun at David's face only for him to be bitten on the neck by his undead bandit leader before firing off his gun. He drops the gun and it rolls over to David as he fires off two bullets into both of their heads, realizing that you can turn without being bitten. David slowly crawls with a waterfall of tears in his eyes to his wife's corpse along with his yet to be child. "Oh god, no, no, no, no, hon, please, please come back to me-I-I-I need you, I can't live without you." David says as he continuously shakes her body hoping for her to respond to him. David begins crying again remembering this was just like Mike's death, but instead his was by a zombie and her's was by actual people who are supposed to be helping each other. "She's gone David, I'm sorry but she's gone." Paul says as he places his hand on a crying David's shoulder. David continues crying, wondering how they're baby would've looked like, the future life they would've had, how the future would be better if she even survived this mess or if this died down...He slowly begins to lose hope in the world as a whole. To Be Continued... Credits *David Patterson *Alisha Mcrae *Paul *John *Unnamed Bandit 1 *Unnamed Bandit 2 Deaths *Alisha Mcrae *John *Unnamed Bandit 1 *Unnamed Bandit 2 Category:Living Of The Dead Category:Living Of The Dead Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark